eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Church of EZI
The Church of EZI, sometimes referred as the Sanctuary of EZI, is the home of the god EZI in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] and a bonus dungeon in the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata. Story The party receives an EZI Free Pass after playing a Score Piece with a woman sitting on the docks of the pond in the Chorus Plains. They travel to the Sharp Mountains, where they find a strange plaque blocking an entranceway to a new area. Allegretto wonders if the Sanctuary of EZI might be up ahead and says that he doesn't think he wants to go near there. Beat asks him just who EZI is and he attempts to explain, but is eventually forced to admit that he really doesn't know who EZI is. Salsa raises the pass in her hand and says she has what they need, explaining that the pass will grant them access. Allegretto expresses hesitation, wondering just what they'd do what they got inside. Salsa says that that's a silly question - they'll get to meet EZI and find out just what kind of a god he is. She gives the pass to March and asks her to recite the spell on it. March is surprised at being asked, but Salsa tells her that the village elder has always said she has a beautiful voice, so she's sure EZI would like to hear it. March recites the spell and a lightning bolt blasts away the plaque, granting access. The party enters the Church of EZI and Allegretto immediately notes that there's something suspicious about the place. Along the way, he can examine a number of objects, including one that states that an "EZI Recycling Center" is coming soon to Ritardando. He comments that this could be the biggest threat that Ritardando's ever faced. As he continues through, he reaches a new area called Passion Proving Passage and is stopped by Enlightened EZI, who asks if he's come seeking membership. He replies that he was actually there to observe, like a trial membership. The Englightened EZI replies angrily that they offer nothing so half-baked. After some consideration, however, it states that it can tell that he doesn't deal in falsehoods and tells him to continue forward to prove his worth by navigating the various EZI alarms. Allegretto must then proceed past patches of poison and a series of alarms that are triggered if he approaches within five tiles of them. In the next room, he and the party encounter a series of portraits that provide some food for thought. After pushing levers to change the positions of the various alarms, Allegretto reaches a new area called Placid Parish. Here, he can speak with various initiates that have come seeking entrance into the Church of EZI. He also finds a shop that sells some of the game's most useful items and a message stating that he has passed his "EZI brown-nosing exam." He and the party then exit the area and continue through Wonder Way to Awesome Altar. Here, they find a group of EZI Torch Bearers gathered around a small figure of EZI, chanting. Allegretto wonders just what they're doing and Salsa suggests that they go and ask them. She, March and Beat approach the group and inquire about their activities, but they're ignored. March then touches the figure of EZI and it balloons in size. The party is forced into a challenging boss battle, and after fighting valiantly, they emerge victorious and escape from the church. Panting, Allegretto wonders again just who EZI is. The player is rewarded with the Scrapbook. Enemies *EZI Devotee *EZI Torchbearer *Dandelion (Trigger EZI Alarm across from exit to Placid Parish) *The Great EZI (Light) / Bouncing EZI (Dark) & EZI Holy Light x 2 (Boss) Shop *Scudetto (Shield accessory for Crescendo, 10,000 Gold) *Goddess Bouquet (1,000 Gold) *Floral Essence (500 Gold) *Spade Clover (750 Gold) Musical Theme "321 - Summer!" ("Sabui Cult") is the theme played while exploring Church of EZI. It is not available on the game's official soundtrack, as this dungeon was added for the game's PlayStation 3. Those who have the PlayStation 3 version of the game, however, can listen to it freely from the menu using the game's "Music" feature any time once they have visited this dungeon. The theme was also made available on the jukebox offered at the game's official U.S. website, though this function of the site no longer works. Additionally, it is featured in one of the tracks of the Trusty Bell ~Chopin no Yume~ Drama CD. Behind the scenes *The on-screen display when the party first enters reads "The Church of EZI," but all other on-screen displays refer to it as simply "Church of EZI." *In the Courage Checking Chamber, there are a total of three paintings that the party can inspect. The third painting is of flowers, one of which has an odd look. The scene that takes place depends on whether or not Claves has rejoined the party. If she has not yet rejoined, then Viola will comment that she'd never let her goats eat flowers like that and Beat will express surprise that her goats don't just eat grass. Viola will state that she and Arco eat flowers too; picky eaters aren't allowed at her house. If Claves has rejoined the party, Viola will note that she spent some time on the "other side" and asks her if she saw any flowers like that. Claves will reply that she did and that they sang like mosquitoes. Polka will then come over faint, apparently disturbed by Claves's statement. *This area is only accessible in Encore Mode, as the musician that carries the EZI Free Pass only appears in the Chorus Plains in Chapters 6 and 7. Named Twilight Juju, you play Score Piece 6 with her for S Rank in order to acquire the pass. *The plaque guarding the way to the Church of EZI is present in the Xbox 360 version and can be inspected, but the item to open the way is never made available. For achieving Rank S, Twilight Juju instead gives a Rapture Head item for Viola, which in the PlayStation 3 version is granted by Petty Oud in Forte City. *The plaque blocking the way to the Church can be examined as Polka in Chapter 4, but she will simply state that she'll just pray from there. *The opponents of the Church of EZI, including the wandering enemies, are the fiercest of the game. Although it is possible to enter it before heading to Mt. Rock in Chapter 6, It is generally recommended not to even enter unless the party is at least Level 50, and even at this level, one is likely to encounter significant difficulty. Many areas also subject the playable characters to a continuous poison that must be managed by the player with healing items from the menu, to prevent being caught in a bad situation going into battle. *The Church of EZI contains the game's best shop and is the only place that sells the Spade Clover, which fully heals all characters. As the player will likely have large amounts of Gold from the Mysterious Unison, they can easily purchase 99 of all items from the shop, including Crescendo's Scudetto shield, though only one can be equipped. *The Church of EZI is the only dungeon/area in the game with a name that is not music-related. Category:Areas